Sekretaris Berandal
by gustidha
Summary: Siapa sih gue? Dalam film yang diputar selama 2 jam lebih, banyak yang ga sadar keberadaan gue. Mereka sibuk mengagumi para jagoan dan preman dalam film. Padahal gue selalu ada di sana, menyaksikan dan mendengar semuanya. (Uco x Yuda) (Parodi) !WARNING: Jangan baca di kantor/ busway kalo ga mau dikira sedeng


**A/N: I don't own the Raid. Oh and google my username together with 'blogspot' if you're curious =P**

Siapa sih gue ? Dalam film yang diputar selama 2 jam lebih, banyak yang ga sadar keberadaan gue. Mereka sibuk mengagumi para jagoan dan preman dalam film. Padahal geu selalu ada di sana, menyaksikan dan mendengar semuanya.

Yup, gue adalah si Mbak berbaju putih dan blazer hitam yang punya akses denger segalanya soal bisnis dan keluarga Pak Bangun dari balik pintu kaca yang transparan. Gue adalah si (sok) tahu akan segalanya.

Udah bertaon-taon gue kerja ama Pak Bangun, dari sejak dia tengkurep, duduk sampe bisa bangun. Pak Bangun mulai bisnis dia mulai dari nol, kaya iklan Pertamina pas Bulan Puasa.

Pas gue masuk sini, Pak Bangun sih udah lumayan sukses, bingitz. Banyak yang bilang bisnis doi itu bisnis gelap, soalnya dia menjalankan usaha setiap PLN melakukan pemadaman bergilir.. *ya keleus*. Bisnisnya , seperti lirik lagu Bang Haji Rhoma, berkutat di seputar dunia yang enak-enak tapi haram. Misalnya, narkoba, bisnis film porno, dan jual martabak mesir..pake minyak babi. *enak tapi haram toh*

Pak Bangun ini punya anak semata wayang yang cakep banget, mirip model Aneka Yess taon 90an. Meski gue gak tahu ini anak asalnya dari mana, soalnya sampe sekarang Istri Pak Bangun masih menjadi misteri buat gue *jeng-jeng*.

Nama anak Pak Bangun itu Ucok (tapi kolega Pak Bangun dari Jepang manggilnya Uco, sama kaya manggil Pak Bangun jadi Bang Gun ..Bang,kaya manggil tukang bubur, tapi ga pake naik haji segala)

Mas Ucok ini emang ganteng bingitz! Banyak yang bilang muka doi mirip sama Arifin Putra. Iya, Arifin Putra yang pernah menjalin kisah kasih di sekolah bareng Marshanda sebelum itu cewek stress dan upload video di Yutub itu! Tapi Mas Ucok ini beda, dia ganteng, bukan lekong seperti yang dulu. Ups.

Mas Uco ini bercita-cita menjadi the Next Pak Bangun. Tapi sayang doi masih labil, ya ganteng sih, tapi labil, tapi ganteng. Gara-gara kelabilannya itu, Mas Ucok kena juga masuk Bui.

Waktu doi masuk bui, Pak Bangun pusing bukan maen. Sampe kalo mancing, habis mancing ikannya dibuang lagi, gue ga paham cara pikir orang kaya yang tua (dan masih ganteng) kaya dia. Dari bisik-bisik yang gue denger dari Mas Eka, orang Pak Bangun, Mas Ucok di sana punya sohib sejati bernama Yuda. Si Yuda ini, katanya pemuda kampung yang rela mengorbankan nyawanya untuk nyelamatin Mas Ucok.

Okeh GUE SIAP PATAH HATI! Percuma gue bertaon-taon diem-diem ngelirik Mas Ucok dari dia sekolah, kalo dia lebih memilih lelaki! Sial! Percuma gue pake maskara yang nebelin bulu mata 15 kali sampe setebel bulu kambing gunung yang hobi mandi pake shampo metal biar cepet gondrong, kalo dia ternyata penyuka kaum dikotil atau berbiji dua T.T.

Mas Eka pernah bilang, awalnya si Yuda ini gak mau sama Mas Ucok. Tapi Mas Ucok nembaknya sadis. "Kalo lo sama gue, kita akan menguasai sayap ini bersama. Perlu lo ingat gue ga suka penolakan! Gue cuma kasih tahu, loe ga bisa seorang diri di sini!"

Kampretttt Mas Ucok! Gue bakal inget baek-baek tuh gaya lo nembak si Yuda buat nembak lelaki lain yang suatu saat gue taksir. "Gue suka sama loe, dan gue gak suka penolakan. Kalo lo nolak gue, gue ga bisa jamin apa lo punya masa depan atau enggak." Kira-kira begitu kalo versi gue nanti. Toh, zaman semakin berat, persaingan makin ketat. Nembak pun harus pakai ancaman.

Begitu Mas Ucok bebas dari penjara, bener aje dong yang dia sebut di depan Pak Bangun...nama Yudaaaa terussssss. Apalah artinya gue sebagai secret admirer huhuhu.

Suatu hari, Mas Ucok begitu gembira karena hari itu si Yuda dibebasin dari Penjara. Doi dandan dari pagi dan mengenakan kemeja merah, yang menurut buku primbon yang gue beli di Kwitang empat tahun lalu, merah pertanda cinta yang membara. Pret!

Gak cuma itu, Mas Ucok pun bela-belain jemput si Yuda di penjara... Mas Ucok kok kamu setia banget nunggu dan jemput doi T.T

Penasaran juga gue sama si Yuda ini, eh taunya pucuk dicinta Mas Ucok tiba.

"Bapak Ada ?" tanya dia

"Ada Mas, tapi lagi ada tamu dulu. Tunggu sebentar," kata gue.

Pas di belakang Mas Ucok, ada pemuda yang kayanya selera perempuan montok macam Jane Shalimar dan Audy Item gituh. Mukanya sih Padang banget, ya menggoda lah untuk dijamah kayak nasi pake tunjang gituh. Badannya, wow, keker, wow, bantet sih, tapi enak dijamah.

Gak lama tamu Pak Bangun dari Jepang keluar, Si Mas Ucok pun menggandeng Mas Yuda masuk ke dalam. Dan buat orang asing yang pertama masuk ruang Pak Bangun, selalu ada ritual yang gue suka dari bos gue ini. Apalagi kalo tamunya lezat begini, ibarat ada ayam pop siap santap.

speaker phone dari ruang Pak Bangun gue nyalahin, CCtv untuk lihat angle dari atas juga udah on. Yuks kita nikmatin.

Pak Bangun : Buka

Gue : *Yesss udah mulai*

Gue lihat si Yuda udah bingung dan salting.

Mas Ucok : Udah Yud, gapapa

Ah elahhhh gaya lu Mas, padahal gue dari sini bisa liat mata lo yang berbinar untuk menyibak otot-otot dibalik kaos Mas Yuda...sok woles aje nih Mas Ucok.

Yuda pun membuka jaket, lalu kaosnya...owwwwwwww gilak, bidang banget Kaya lapangan badminton kelurahan!

Gak lama dia buka jins-nya...oke angle atas siap, cctv on , yuk pura-pura serius ngeliat komputer.

Ini dia... yahhhh kok ga pake sempak sih. Kok celana renang! Emangnya dia siapanya Richard Samberra sih ?!

Pak Bangun : Buka semuanya

Gue : *Loh biasanya stop sampe sempak aja, oh gara-gara celana renang nih*

Pak Bangun : Kenapa ? Gak ada siapa-siapa kok, kecuali kamu malu kalo diliatin ama orang tua kaya sayah.

Gue : PAK ADA GUEEEE LOH PAK DI SINIIIII PINTUNYA KACA LOH PAK DAN GUE JELAS BUKAN ORANG TUAAAAAAAAAA, *oke tapi itu semua hanya bisa gue jeritin dalam hati aja..tapi jelas gue gak santai...*

Si Yuda pun buka tuh celana, gue pura-pura aja liat komputer dah...yang udah dipasang CCTV...dan ...WUOWWWWWWWWWWWW! TERONG BALADO!

Kalem cuy... kalem

Gak lama, Pak Bangun suruh si satpam bakar baju Yuda, Yuda pun dapat baju baru meski lebaran masih jauh.

Mas Ucok, yaelahhh puas banget muke lo Mas! Mas Ucok akhirnya mengajak si Yuda keluar. Pas mereka keluar, gue tetep kalem dong. Yang kalian lihat di Film hanya gue dibalik meja resepsionis yang sibuk menatap layar komputer.

Kalian gak tahu aja, gue lagii replay untuk yang ketiga kalinya tuh si Terong Balado. Tambo Ciekkkk!

Jelas perasaan gue terhadap Mas Ucok udah pupus, ketika Mas Ucok lebih memilih Terong Balado ketimbang cabe-cabean kaya gue.  
Saban hari, si Terong Balado itu selalu ada di samping, maupun di belakang Mas Ucok. Gue gak tahu apa dia pernah ada di atas atau di bawah, CCTV gue ga terpasang di penthouse si Terong.

Tapi belakangan, si Terong ini aga sering kepisah ama Mas Ucok. Sampe suatu saat ada kabar si Prakoso , preman andalan Pak Bangun, tewas ama preman-preman Mr Goto. Gue sempet ga percaya kabar itu sih, soalnya Mr Goto ama Pak Bangun kan sohiban. Gue juga sulit percaya si Prakoso segampang itu matinya, secara doi itu ibarat Bruce Willis asal Tanah Jawa...Matine Angel atau Die Hard.

Tapi sebenernya, dari semua kabar yang berhembus itu...gue sampe saat ini MASIH SANGAT SULIT PERCAYA SI PRAKOSO PUNYA BINI SECAKEP MARSHA TIMOTHY! Ya ampun gue ga ngerti, kenapa mesti secakep itu T.T...kalo yang secakep itu dapatnye kaya Prakoso ...terus yang level jauh di bawah rata-rata kaya gue dapet yang kaya apa donggg?!

Nah, Mas Ucok ini ngamuk-ngamuk di ruang Pak Bangun. Minta supaya kematian Prakoso dibalas. Terus mereka ribut besar..Pak Eka udah ga bisa nengahin. Sampe akhirnya datenglah itu si Terong Balado...masuk-masuk langsung tereak, "Ada Apa INI?!" . Yaelah Terong! Gaya lo kaya polisi India, udeh telat banyak nanya lagi!

Kayanya sih Mas Ucok kecewa karena si Terong ini lelet banget sampenya dan susah dihubungi, terus dia kabur dah.

Pak Bangun minta si Terong buat kejar tuh anak. Ah! Gue akhirnya pura-pura ke kamar mandi aja buat curi dengar.

Gue ga tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi gue sekilas denger Mas Ucok tereak.

"Jadi gitu, lo ga sadar lo tinggal di penthouse siapa yang bayarin?"

..  
Wah rada berat nih kayanya berantemnya, sampe diungkit-ungkit soal urusan nafkah.

Gak lama, gue coba maju ke depan dan intip dikit.

..

"Plakkkkkk!"

Anjritt! Si Terong ditabok ama Mas Ucok!  
Sumpah gue baru tahu, kalo dalam hubungan antar lelaki, tampar-tamparan untuk saling menyakiti juga berlaku! Gue pikir ini cuma terjadi untuk sebuah hubungan dengan anggota yang berlawanan jenis kelamin saja di dalamnya. Ternyata gue salah.

Weits, Mas Ucok mengarah ke sini, gue mesti buru-buru balik ke ruangan.

******

Gue gak tahu apa yang terjadi belakangan hari, tapi situasi semakin panas. Hubungan Mas Ucok sama Si Terong kayanya juga ga membaik. Soalnya makin ke sini, gue sering melihat memar di tubuh si Terong. Sadis juga ya hubungan mereka.

Mungkin si Terong ini terlalu lemah dan ga bisa melawan, ya gimana lagi, si Mas Ucok kan yang kasih nafkah. Duit bicara sih yaaaa...

Tiba-tiba Pak Bangun masuk ruang marah-marah, Mas Ucok diseret-seret. Mas Eka ngikutin dari belakang, tapi ga bisa ngapa-ngapain. Mas Eka cuma suruh gue buat kontak si Terong, mungkin buat selamatin MAs UCok.

Duh si Mas Ucok habis dipukulin sama Pak Bangun... alamakkk si Terong hapenya ga ada yang aktif pulak. Aduhhh ini gimana sih si Terong, pacarnya lagi digebukin Bapaknya tapi dia diem aja. Ya mungkin dia marah sih ama Mas Ucok, tapi kan Mas Ucok udah dipukulin bapaknya inih. Teronggg kemanaaaaa loeeee! Gue udah panik kontak doi dah.

Gue ga tahu, apa yang terjadi. Di dalam ruangan si Pak Bangun sibuk mukulin MAs Ucok. Dari luar juga ada suara gedebak-gedebuk, terus tiba-tiba cuaca jadi dingin banget...dan masuklah gerombolan, kayanya preman-preman, tapi dipimpin sama VJ MTV! Eh mirip doang deh, kaya Alex Abbad gitu doi soalnya.

Gue coba menjalankan tugas gue dong, "Maaf Pak, apa udah ada janji?" Eh tapi meja gue digebrak! Terus satpam gue ditembak! Ih songong banget nih VJ Pensiunan!

Gak lama, kok kayanya Mas Ucok kenal mereka. Terus kejadian berikutnya begitu cepat,sampe gue denger suara Tembakan. Si MAs UCok nembak mati Pak Bangunnn! Ya Ampun gue gagal paham! Kenapa dia mesti nembak bapaknya sih, kenapa dia ga upload video aja di yutub maki-maki bapaknya kaya yang Marshanda lakuin waktu menjalin kisah kasih di sekolah ama dia dulu!

Terus , Mas Eka teriak dan Mas Ucok mengarahkan pistolnya ke arah dia. Gue gak tega! Mas Eka baek banget selama ini...Jangan Mas Ucok ...dan DORRRRRR!

MAS EKAAAAAA! kakinya ditembak T.T, gue lihat ke samping ada yang lari lagi, gedebuk-gedebuk...yaelah SI TERONG BARU

DATENGGGGGGGGGGG! KEMANE AJE LOEEE ! Bener-bener kaya polisi india dah!

Si Terong tau-tau ngamuk, semua diserang, dan dia tiba-tiba tereak.. "EKA LARIIIII!"

Gue bener-bener ga paham! Kenapa dia malah coba nyelamatin MAs EKa? Kenapa dia ga berpihak sama Mas Ucok, yang gue tahu selama ini adalah pacarnya! KENAPA ?

Apa jangan-jangan Mas Eka selama ini jadi orang ketiga dalam hubungan mereka ? Apa ini yang bikin mereka berantem selama ini ? Apa sebenarnya Mas Ucok tahu tapi diem aja ? Apa itu alasan Mas Ucok nembakin peluru ke Mas Eka ? Untuk menyakitinya ? Memberi pelajaran atas cintanya ditikung ?

Gue ga paham, gue bener-bener ga paham sama dunia para orang ganteng ini. Pala gue pusing mikirin itu semua, dan semua gedebak-gedebuk bikin pusing gue makin menjadi.

*******

Waktu itu gue pingsan.

Gue gak tahu apa yang terjadi, sampe akhirnya baca koran ada berita bahwa Mas Ucok juga meninggal. Cinta pasangan yang kaya begini emang selalu berakhir tragis kaya berita-berita buser. Si Terong tampaknya ga jauh beda ama si Ryan di Depok yang tak segan membunuh kekasihnya. Untung Mas Ucok ga dimutilasi segala.

Ya udahlah, gue udah ga ikut campur urusan mereka. Meski sampe sekarang gue ga mendengar atau melihat si Terong dalam berita-berita seputar kematian Pak Bangun dan Ucok, gue penasaran juga ama tuh orang.

Sekarang gue sibuk apa ?

Gue sibuk menenangkan pikiran dulu di rumah, sambil membaca koran aja. Tapi cuma tiap Sabtu-Minggu, buat cari lowongan kerja.

Ah, hidup memang aneh!

.

**(THE END)**


End file.
